Hero
, a Hero in Queen of Hearts' Fate deck.]] Hero is a card type. It only appears in Fate decks, and is denoted with a gold font. Heroes are played to the top of a Villain's board, in a particular location, where they cover up the top two actions at that location. All Heroes have a Strength, which is used to determine if they can be Vanquished by Allies, or otherwise defeated by Conditions or Effects. Official Rules * Hero cards appear only in the Fate deck and represent the irksome do-gooders who are trying to stop your Villain’s sinister plans. * You play Heroes from your opponents’ Fate decks by performing the Fate action. * To play a Hero, place the card so it is covering the top of any unlocked location in that opponent’s Realm. * You can use a Hero to hinder an opponent’s progress by covering useful actions. * The actions covered by a Hero are no longer available until the Hero is moved or defeated. * Each Hero has a Strength (shown in the lower left corner), which may be modified by other cards in the Realm. * Additionally, most Heroes have an Ability that makes it harder for your opponent to achieve their Objective. * If there are multiple Heroes at a location, and the Hero covering the action symbols is defeated, move any other Heroes down so one of them covers the symbols. FAQ * If a Fate Effect text does not read "you must" the action is not required in order to play the card, you may play it even if the action cannot be performed. * If multiple heroes are at one location, you may choose which Hero to defeat * Whenever referring to a Hero's Strength, always consider all other card Abilities that are in effect in the Realm. For Example, if a Hero has a Strength of 5 printed on their card, but another card in the Realm gives them -1 Strength, then that Hero's Strength is considered to be 4 for all purposes. * If a Hero's Strength is reduced to 0 by other card Abilities you must still use a Vanquish action or card Ability to defeat the Hero. However, if you use a Vanquish action, no Allies need to be discarded. Yo can defeat a Hero even if you have no Allies at the Hero's Location. Clarifications * The strength of a Hero is only altered after being Played, if the Hero is Revealed or in the Fate Discard Pile or Fate Deck he is considered to have the printed Strength. For Example, if there is an ongoing effect that prevents Heroes of a Strength of 4 or less from being Played and another ongoing effect that gives all Heroes -1 Strength, and you revealed a Hero with a Strength of 5, you can play that Hero since his current Strength is 5 and he meets the Playing restriction, once Played, his Strength will be 4. Category:Card Types Category:Heroes